Dark Devotion
by SAMPSON12187
Summary: An organization from WWII, that’s been sitting in the dark waiting for their time to strike has decided to recruit Ranma into their army, whether he likes it or not. RanmaHellsing Xover.


Dark Devotion

Prologue- Recruitment

Disclaimer- I own neither Ranma ½ or Hellsing.

"Speak"

'Thinking'

Time line- I'm not exactly sure date wise when Ranma ½ ends or when Hellsing begins, so let's just say this prologue takes place 2 months after the failed wedding in Ranma's universe and 3 years before the start of the manga for Hellsing.

Start chapter

* * *

"Come on P-chan, this is starting to get boring" Ranma taunted as he jumped onto a nearby wall to dodge another sloppy thrown punch from Ryouga.

"Shut up Ranma" Ryouga growled, stopping his assault for the moment "Because of you I've seen hell" he roared before charging once again, angrily at Ranma throwing another flurry of punches.

Ranma just continued to dance around his fist easily, not bothering to strike back. Jumping backwards, Ranma got distance between himself and the lost boy.

Ranma shoved his hands into his pockets, a cocky smile blooming on his face, as he said "Jeeze,

P-chan you seriously have to learn some new lines, but then again" Ranma continued, pulling his hands out of his pockets and shrugging his shoulders "Ya Should learn some new techniques too, this fights are getting kinda boring."

Ryouga, who was standing still after failing to hit Ranma, clenched his fist together, grinding his teeth in obvious anger. Lifting his head up, madness dancing in his eyes, Ryouga shouted "How dare you mock my misery, RANMA" then angrily jabbing his finger into the ground causing a spray of rock to blanket the area where Ranma stood, dust and soot shooting into the air.(1)

When Ranma failed to appear within a couple of minutes, Ryouga smiled, in what he thought was victory, but the smile quickly turned into a frown, when he heard a quiet sigh from behind him. Turning around Ryouga, wasn't surprised to see the form of Ranma standing there.

Ranma, who once again had his hands in his pockets, his smile now morphed into a frown, with a sigh he said tiredly "You see this is exactly what I was talking about, ya got ta learn some new tricks, cause the old ones ain't workin."

Ranma shuffled his feet, trying to find the right words to say, before he just blurted out "Look I like fighting as much as the next person, but these fights of ours, are becoming more like a chore, so unless ya find a new technique or something can ya stop bothering me for awhile."

Ryouga glared daggers at the unmoving form of Ranma, tensing his muscles as he balled his hands into fist, he yelled "How dare you mock me again" then lifting one fist into the air, charged and threw it at the still from of his rival.

Only to hit nothing but air.

Ryouga turned his head in every direction, humanly possible, he could looking for his opponent, only to stop cold when from behind him he heard Ranma say "Goodnight P-chan" and his world turned dark as he slumped to the ground, unconscious.

Right after pressing the proper pressure point to knock the part-time pig out, he tensed up, closing his eyes, expecting a hit to come from his enraged fiancé for picking on poor, defenseless Ryouga.

When no hit came, he cautiously opened his eyes and when failing to see her breathed a sigh of relief. Smiling, Ranma scratched the back of his head in surprise and said "Well what do ya know, she ain't here I always kinda figured she had some kind of sixth sense when it came to P-chan."

Shrugging his shoulders, he shoved his hands into the pocket of his pants, and turned around only to see like usual his bout with Ryouga drew a crowd of people. Sighing to himself, he walked towards one group of the crowd, and they parted to let him by as he made his way back towards the Tendo Dojo.

Unknown to Ranma, from a nearby roof top, a boy that looked a little younger then Ranma himself sat. Wearing a child's version of a military uniform, cat ears adorning the top of his head, and in his hands he held a mirror like object that was transporting a video of the fight over halfway around the world.

* * *

Sitting at a table in an unknown location, a small man sat, wearing a white suit, glasses, watching the fight between the two boys through a large television screen. A large dinner was arranged out in front of him, a glass of wine included. Directly behind him a banner bearing the Nazi symbol, covered the entire wall.

"Wundervoll,(2)" the man cheered, clapping his hands "Absolutely wundervoll."

"He ist perfect for our cause, it ist almost as if he vas born to join us, the only thing he lacks ist the killer instinct, he shows to much _mercy_," he said putting emphasis on mercy, then continuing "But ve can help him vith that, can't ve" he stated more then asked, to someone behind him.

"It would be my pleasure, Jawohl" a man, wearing multi-lense spectacles and an outfit that screamed mad scientist, said from behind, offering a sinister smile.

"Good" he said, picking up the glass of wine, and taking sip out of it. Then lifting up the glass of wine and staring at it's contents continued "Then tell them to strike as soon as possible."

Once getting his order, the mad doctor turned around prepared to give the order, only to halt when the man sitting down lifted his hand to shoulder level catching his attention, and said "Und make sure to tell them, to do as little harm as possible, after all ve vouldn't vant to break our new toy before ve got it, vould ve."

"Of course not, Herr Major" he responded before continuing on his way.

The major then looked back up to the screen which now showed Ranma walking through the parted crowd.

"Bored are you Junge Eine(3)," the major said, his smile becoming impossibly large, "Don't worry I haf a vay to alleviate that boredom," then lifting his glass of wine towards the screen in a mock toast he said "Soon you vill become apart of something great, und all of that wundervoll power you haf vill finally be put to good use" bringing down the glass of wine to his lips he took another sip. His face now crazed, he continued "Und he vill pay for his crimes against us," tightening his hands around the glass, until finally it fell under the pressure, shattering in his hand "He vill finally hear my victory song."

After that, onnly the sound his mad laughter echoed through out the base for several minutes.

* * *

Night had just started to fall over the residents of Nerima, causing the sky to become overcast and most of the people to move to the shelter of their homes. But in one such insistence, a young man named Ranma Saotome sat atop the roof of the Tendo's residence just staring up at the sky.

Staring up at the still darkening sky, Ranma sat idly by and thought to himself 'I never really noticed how quiet it is here without the tomboy to bother me.'

Earlier, when Ranma returned home, he found out that, Akane was spending the night over her friends house, leaving him with an Akane and more importantly mallet free house for the night.

Sighing to himself, Ranma relaxed, laying on the roof just staring up. Content with the way things were at the moment.

Of course at that moment Kasumi came out into the backyard and called out to him, saying something about a message.

Ranma sighed to himself, then getting up, he casually jumped off of the roof and onto the ground.

Once Ranma was standing beside her, Kasumi happily handed him the letter that some boy with the cutest cat ears just delivered to her.

Raising an eyebrow at her cheerful demeanor and the description of the boy, Ranma took the letter from the oldest of the Tendo Siblings.

Opening it up, Ranma carefully began to read it, his hands tightening around the letter the more he read. When he finally reached the end he was clutching the letter so hard, he nearly ripped it in half, but in the end was barely able to bring himself back under control. Laughing to himself he thought 'It figures tonight was just to peaceful, the stupid tomboy just had ta find away to ruin it.'

Ranma looked back up, and looked right at Kasumi, who's smiling face now held nothing but confusion.

"Ranma is there something wrong" Kasumi asked after seeing the reaction Ranma had to the letter.

After seeing the way his reaction effected the eldest Tendo daughter, Ranma plastered an obvious fake smile scratched the back of his head trying to come up with a believable lie. That is before he gave up and just stammered out "No, no of course not, it's just that...well it's um...a-a little annoying, you know getting challenged this late and all."

Kasumi, who was still looking at Ranma confusedly, answered "Well if that's the case why don't you just answer the letter tomorrow, I'm sure it won't hurt anything."

"No, no" Ranma answered quickly, then looking down at the letter that was still clenched into his hand, he said "I better take care of this tonight."

Kasumi's face transformed from one of confusion to one of worry as she said "Are you sure?"

Ranma looked up from the letter. Smiling reassuringly at Kasumi, he responded "Yeah, besides wouldn't want them to come here looking for me, and ruin your house...again."

Still looking worried, Kasumi said "Well then, do try and make it quick, dinner is almost ready."

Smiling at Kasumi, Ranma replied "Don't worry this shouldn't take to long, I'll be back before you know it" before he jumping back onto the roof of the Tendo's house, and then continued on his way, making his way further into the night, thinking to himself 'The tomboy better be alright or somebody is gonna pay big time.'

* * *

Finally reaching the park, the location in which the letter said to meet in, Ranma touched down at the opening and cautiously walked in. By now night had fully enveloped the sky, casting everything in darkness.

Walking through the now empty park, it didn't take long for Ranma to find the person who he figured was the one who sent him the letter. After all why would a person who was in a full military uniform, complete with neck guard turned up and military cap with some kind of symbol on top, not be here after Ranma for some reason or another. He was standing just under one of the many street lamps that littered the area.

Standing across from the figure, Ranma staying on guard, called out "Okay I'm here, so where's the tomboy at."

The man in response reached down, and easily lifted up with one hand something that had been laying just by his feet but , and as soon as it hit the light it was easily recognizable as Akane. The only thing being that she was beaten and bloody.

Ranma enraged, clenched his fist and said in barely contained anger "I thought you said she would be unharmed if I came."

The man still said nothing, and continued to just stare at Ranma, holding Akane up at eye-level, easily with no strain at all.

Taking deep breathes, Ranma composed himself and called out "Well I'm here, so let her go."

The unknown figure tilted his to the side, then cocked his arm across his chest before and tossed Akane off to the side, where she flew through the air for a couple of feet, then hit the ground like a sack of potatoes where she proceeded skid across the ground before coming to a rolling stop.

Ranma followed Akane's body as it flew through the air and then when she did finally come to stop, balling his fist again, he looked back towards the silent figure and asked "What's your problem with me, I think I would remember somebody like ya."

When the stranger continued to do nothing but stand in his spot and stare, Ranma's anger began to rise again and he said, while getting into a basic anything goes stance "Fine then, I'll just beat the answers out of ya."

Ranma's emotions went from extreme anger, to confusion as all his opponent did was raise his left hand into the air at head level, 'What's he doing' Ranma thought 'It's almost like he's...signaling something.'

Right at that moment a loud bang echoed throughout the park, and then Ranma's world exploded in pain, as a bullet shot him from behind through his lower left back and out the other side.

The first thing Ranma did was bring his left hand down to his side and cover the bullet hole. Still looking at the man that was standing in front of him, Ranma watched as the bullet flew past him and then pulled a u-turn flying over the mans shoulder, then once again hitting Ranma this time through his right shoulder. The bullet then made one final lap, coming back and hitting Ranma in the left thigh, forcing him onto his knees.

Breathing heavily now, all Ranma did was focus on the pain, not even thinking about the impossibility of the same bullet hitting him three separate times even though it was only fired once.

Footsteps, that barely registered to Ranma, sounded from behind him. Ranma was starting to lose consciousness, but somehow mustered up enough strength to take a look over his shoulder and see a girl with long black hair, glasses, wearing an black suite, white gloves and a necklace that held the Nazi symbol at the end. But the most striking thing would have to be the old fashioned gun that she was currently cradling in her arms.

She took a couple more steps towards the kneeling form of Ranma, tipping her head to the side, she smiled, showing a whole mouth full of fangs and said "Vell Junge Eine, velcome to Millennium."

Ranma, teetering on edge of consciousness, he heard what he said before he finally fell into blissful darkness.

* * *

End Prologue

(1)- I'm not sure if the Ranma crew actually have to call out the name of there attacks or not, but in my story they don't.

(2)- Wundervoll German for wonderful

(3)- Junge Eine German for Young One

I tried to follow the dialect the Hellsing manga used for the members of Millennium the best I could, if you see anything that is odd or that you think should be changed please tell me in a review.

Other then that nothing really to say, got this idea from watching the Hellsing Ultimate OVA and just started to write it.

Tell me if you would like to see me continue this story

Sampson12187


End file.
